Airbags are by now part of a standard equipment in modern motor vehicles for protecting the passenger during an accident. When an accident is detected, the airbags are inflated and prevent the passenger from directly hitting the structure of the motor vehicle covered by the airbag during the accident. Gas generators are used for inflating the airbags, which gas generators comprise a gas generator housing and a gas generating unit located in the gas generator housing. The airbag is flow-connected to the gas generator via a filling opening, wherein the airbag with the filling opening encloses an outlet opening at the gas generator housing and is fastened to the same in a clamping manner. The connection between the airbag and the gas generator housing should be designed to be as gas-proof as possible so that no leakage losses occur as far as possible. Furthermore, the connection should be designed in such a way that it is able to absorb the axial forces resulting from the inflation of the airbag, and that the airbag does not break the gas generator housing. As the airbag is made of a textile fabric flexible in itself, it further is desirable that the connection is designed in such a way that the airbag, even in the event of shape irregularities, is fixed on the gas generator housing over the circumference, or, in the event of tolerance deviations, is fixed close to the gas generator housing.
From DE 10 2007 047 480 A1, a fixing clamp for connecting the airbag to the gas generator unit is known, which fixing clamp fixes the airbag in a clamping manner on the gas generator housing by means of hoops. The hoops extend from a first portion of the fixing clamp, in the further course wrap around the airbag and the gas generator housing inserted into the airbag, and finally end in a second portion. Fingers are provided on the second portion, which fingers slide onto a sliding surface on the first portion with a sliding surface when the fastening element is closed resulting in a closed ring. By the fingers sliding onto the sliding surface a gas-proof connection shall be provided even in the event of shape deviations of the parts involved in the connection.
However, it is a disadvantage of this embodiment that the airbag unfavourably might get between the first and the second portion and thereby constrains the sliding movement which is imperative for compensating the shape deviations. Furthermore, this embodiment is only applicable when the inlet of the airbag is designed as a free accessible tubular portion.